Grass Stains
by SincerelyPinkPanties
Summary: Who’s really a ponce? What? This is a Scorpius x Albus Severus. T to be safe whaaaa? It's slashy .


Title: Grass Stains  
Summary: Who's really a ponce? What? This is a Scorpius x Albus Severus  
Word Count: 621  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing the boys for a quick tumble (sadly not as dirty as it sounds…).  
A/N: This is the first time I've ever written Second Gen, so feedback is _extra_ appreciated!

"The problem," Albus whined, plopping down carelessly onto the grass, "is that I'm named after two dead guys. "Two!"

"No your problem is you've grass stains on your pants," a small, pale, blonde boy replied, looking at his friend with distaste before carefully and gracefully lowering himself down onto a patch of dry grass.

"Scorpius, you little ponce! What self-respecting boy, or for that matter _wizard_, worries about grass stains?"

Scorpius sniffed. "Grass stains are plebian no matter what gender or species of human you happen to be. And don't call me a ponce."

Laughing, Albus leaned over toward Scorpius and said in a mischievous voice, "And what are you going to do about, you girly ponce?"

Scorpius lost his usual composed façade and glared at the dark-haired teen sprawled out next to him. "Call me a ponce one more time and you'll find out," he hissed.

Albus got up onto his knees and leaned even closer to Scorpius and whispered, "Pansy girl ponce." He grinned when he sensed Scorpius' anger soar.

"I'll teach you to call me a ponce, you four-eyed, nancy boy!" Scorpius yelled as he launched himself at his friend.

They tumbled over and rolled a couple meters, fist and feet flying wildly. Scorpius landed a loud smack onto Albus' forehead, temporarily giving him the advantage until Albus landed a right jab to Scorpius' stomach, knocking the breath from him. They continued this way for another ten minutes, kicking, punching, biting, and scratching like they were 12 years old again.

Finally Albus got Scorpius pinned. He grinned wickedly down at the scowling Slytherin with child-like glee. "Gotcha!" he crowed triumphantly.

"Have not. I'm just resting for a moment so you can catch your breath," he argued, wiggling about to prove his point.

Albus snorted. "Right. Okay. Now that I got you here, what shall I do with you?" he mused.

Continuing to scowl, the other teen pretended to ignore his loud, boastful friend.

"I know!" Albus shouted. "Scorpius? Scorpius, old pal? I've the perfect idea. How would you like to meet the giant squid? Eh?" He laughed.

Scorpius shrugged, pretending Albus' threats didn't bother him. Then when Albus went to switch both of Scorpius' wrists into the grip of one hand, Scorpius took advantage of the opening and shot one hand out to grab a fistful of ink-black hair, yanking as hard as he could.

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Albus screeched as his head was forcibly moved within inches of Scorpius' face. He looked down into pale-blue eyes curiously. He'd never really noticed how stunning his oldest friend's eyes were. Without warning, he closed the rest of the space between their faces and pressed their lips together. Scorpius let go of Albus' hair in surprise, and his mouthed popped open a bit. Albus slowly opened his own dry and chapped lips and explored Scorpius' mouth with his tongue.

Scorpius responded by tangling his free hand back into Albus' hair and pulling. Their tongues danced around inside the other's mouth, lips molded together in their first kiss.

Several seconds later they pulled apart, breathing heavily. They stared silently in wonder at each other.

Suddenly Albus was grinning again. "Okay," he said brightly. "I won't call you a ponce." He winked and then jumped up and headed towards the school.

Scorpius finally snapped out of his dazed trance when he caught himself staring at Albus' arse. "Albus Severus Potter! Explain right now! What was that!?"

"Most people call it a kiss," Albus yelled back, turning to shoot a rakish grin at him.

Scorpius fumed silently as he stood and began brushing himself off. "Bloody, buggering shite!" he swore upon noticing the large grass stains on his pants.


End file.
